


Bed Rest

by DoAliensLikePasta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC, Cadet Cloud, Concerned Boyfs, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT5, Protective Zack Fair, Talk of blood but nothing explicit, both mental and physical, but they’re scared so-, hurt Cloud, maybe a bit ooc, potential medical inaccuracies but I tried, protective Sephiroth, protective angeal hewley, protective genesis rhapsodos, sad Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoAliensLikePasta/pseuds/DoAliensLikePasta
Summary: As soon as Kunsel saw the teen stumbling in, holding his shoulder and shaking, he knew all Hel was going to break loose.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cloud~ But ASGZ will help him all they can to get better! Even if that means they have to force Cloud to rest for once.
> 
> There will be more chapters to this! At least two, maybe three! 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment~ I try to respond to them and they really make my day!

As soon as Kunsel saw the teen stumbling in, holding his shoulder and shaking, he knew all Hel was going to break loose.

The Second Class rushed forward, squatting to haul Cloud over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, holding him in place with one arm and using the other to tear the door to the stairs off its hinges.  
It wasn’t the first time he’d cursed the amount of stairs Shinra had, but it was certainly the harshest. 

He whipped out his PHS, hitting Speed dial as he skipped staircase after staircase, leaping. He shushed Clouds whimpers, praying to Gaia that Zack would fucking pick up!

The moment he heard the click, he was rushing. “ZACK, IVE GOT CLOUD! GUNSHOT TO THE SHOULDER-“

“Hey! This is Lieutenant Zack Fair. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to ya as soon as possible! And if you’re Gen, please don't leave more than 3 babe, I’ll get back to you as soon as I see the first. Thanks!”

Kunsel had to hold himself from chucking his PHS, instead going to his contacts and pressing the first. He was mumbling prayers as he listened to Clouds heartbeat, blood and sweat soaking through his uniform.

“Kunsel? You don’t usually-“

“ANGEAL- I’VE GOT CLOUD WITH ME. HE LOOKS LIKE HE TOOK A SHOT TO THE SHOULDER. I'M TAKING HIM TO THE INFIRMARY ON LEVEL 20.”

“WHAT?! ILL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN-  
Fuck- how much is he bleeding, SOLDIER?!”

Kunsel’s head snapped back into place, SOLDIER instincts taking over at the Commanders tone. “Not enough for it to have hit an artery, Sir! I’m on the 20th floor- I tried to contact the Lieutenant but- HEY, I NEED HELP HERE-But he didn’t respond!”

He could hear a pair footsteps pounding down the hall behind him, strong arms snatching Cloud from him. He barely glimpsed a flash of silver before Angeal was in front of him, grabbing his face. “Kunsel! Where’d you find him?!”

The Second Class fell to his knees, cursing at feeling his calves and knees aching. Jumping 26 feet 19 times wasn’t easy, even for a Second-

“He stumbled in the front door, Sir. Fuck- I-I dunno anything other than that! Gaia- shit he’s so tiny! Blood loss- fuck, where the hell is Zack?!”

Angeal was taking him up by his bicep, hurting down the hall, following the dents in the metal floors. “Out with Genesis- I called Gen on the way here, they should be-“

They were cut off by a window smashing, soldier reflexively blocking with Buster as a Red blur holding a smaller bundle of dark blue and tanned skin. 

Genesis slid across the floor to them, following as Angeal started running once again. Zack was running ahead of them, putting more dents in the floor. “Geal- what the fuck happened?! All you said was something about Cloud and gunshot wounds!”

Angeal sneered, pushing himself to run faster. The door to the med bay was on the floor, and Sephiroth was yelling, standing next to a bed as he ordered the staff around. “YOU- IV, YOU, HURRY UP AND GET HIS SHIRT OFF, YOU- STERILIZE THE TOOLS ALREADY- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO ONE HERE CAN USE A FUCKING CURE?!”

Zack was standing on the other side of the bed, holding a panting and sweating Clouds hand in a death grip. He was tearing up, though smiling through it. “Hey Bo, no, don’t look at the blood, look at me. You’re alright, I know it hurts-“ His head snapped up at the flash of red. 

“Gen! Do you have your Cure?!”

Genesis was already across the room, ignoring the bracer in his pocket. He held it in his palm, casting Curaga on Cloud. “Who do you think I am?! Of course I have it! As if I’d ever walk outside the building without it!”

Eight blue-green eyes were locked on Cloud as a small scrap of metal was pushed out of their lovers shoulder, the blond shaking and letting out a single sob as Sephiroth caught the bullet in a tin. 

Cloud shuddered and went limp, the most powerful men in the world rising into a uproar-

“CLOUD-“

“SPIKE-“

“WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT HEART MONITOR-“

“CLOUD, COME ON, WAKE UP LOVELY-“

Blue eyes fluttered shut, and everyone in the Shinra Co. med bay that day could honestly say, they’d never forget the looks they General, Commanders, or Lieutenant, had on their faces. 

Pure fear. Desperation. Longing. 

Most importantly. Determination.

When Cloud awoke, it was to whispering, and a chill settled in his bones. “H..Hello?” He croaked.  
A cup with a straw was held before him by the strong hands he recognized as belonging to his eldest lover. Bleary blue eyes traveled up, landing on dark semi-circles before they did worried, glowing eyes. “‘Geal...wha’ happened..?”

The brunette nudged him with the cup again. The blond took a few sips, and smiled up at the man.  
Angeal froze, before leaning down to press their foreheads together. “You’re going to have to tell us that yourself, Cloud.”

Said teens brows furrowed. He looked down in concentration, trying his best to remember. His memory had always been shut. “Was..was down in the slums, helping’ a girl home, n then...heard footsteps behind us. Turned around and..” he scowled, “the girl hit me, on the head with something. They tried to look through and get my wallet, but it was in my bag, back in the lockers we have at the station.” 

Cloud took another sip of water before he continued. “The guy..he yelled something at me, the f slur I think.” He shivered. “They kicked me a few times before the guy flipped me onto my back and tried to shoot me. I tripped him instead and the shot went into my shoulder.” He snorted, then winced as it jarred his shoulder a bit.  
“When I stood up he looked terrified..ran off and took the girl with him. I remember stumbling up to the station, but after that, nothing..” 

Sky blue eyes raked across the room. “Where..are the others?” He asked sadly. Was it selfish, to want al of his lovers to be there when he awoke?”

Angeal smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Just down a few floors, love. Seph was refusing to get up at all, let alone leave, and they don’t want any outside food in the room. So, Gen has to guilt him into eating, saying he would starve before you woke up and that you’d have to wake up to a funeral. Advanced metabolisms suck, sometimes.”

Cloud nodded, running his fingers across the slightly rough sheets of the med bay bed. “Who...I remember someone picking me up. Who was it?” He asked. 

Angeal smiled. “That was Kunsel. People say the moment you stumbled in he had you over his shoulder and he was halfway up the stairs before they could see the blood on the floor. The brunette frowned as Cloud shivered again, harsher this time. Blood loss was a bitch.

He grabbed the thicker wool blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped Cloud up in it, careful of his IV and heart monitor. The soft, tired smile he got in return made his heart melt. “Why we’re you in the slums, babe?”

Cloud hummed, laying back in the pillows and closing his eyes. “Was setting up a surprise with Aerith for Zacks birthday. She has cookie cutters, so I was gonna make Zack giant animal crackers.”

Angeal’s mind stalled. “You got shot...for animal crackers?!”

Cloud pouted, laying one arm across his stomach since he couldn’t cross them. “No, I got shot cause I didn’t have my wallet and decided to help a nice lady.”

Angeal sighed and sat down, the chair groaning beneath his weight as his head fell into his hands. “Gaia’s sake..animal crackers.”

The door creaked open, and Angeal was on his feet, hand on Busters hilt. 

Zack peeked in, eyes bloodshot and holding a cup of warm milk, with nutmeg cinnamon and a tiny bit of cream. “Hi...I heard someone say something about animal crackers?”

Cloud giggled, the drip he was on clearly holding some painkillers. Angeal didney know if he’s ever heard Cloud truly giggle. Laugh yes, Snort definitely, fall over from cackling absolutely, but never giggle.”

Zack pushes the door open, grinning. “Aww, I haven’t heard that noise in three years!” He exclaimed. 

He handed the excited blond the lidded cup. “Here, spike. Feelin’ okay?”

Cloud nodded around the straw in his mouth, eyes lighting up at the warmth. “Mhmm! No pain usually, only when I move it. Guess I have Gen to thank for that?”

Zack nodded. “You should have seen him, baby. He didn’t even use a braver or Rapier.”

The teens has fell open. “He can DO that?!”

Zack shrugged, laughing and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Cloud. “I guess! We broke a window trying to get to you. Seph our some nice dents in the floor too.”

Angeal snorted. “That was you too, puppy. Sorry to say this but Seph wears an 11, not a 9.”

Zack chuckled, waving off his former mentor. “Details. What matters is that Spikys okay, and not bleeding out on my oldest Army buds shoulder.” He frowned, reaching up to run bare fingers through slightly flattened spikes. “He tried to call me. Man I felt like shit when I found out. Would have probably hurled if Gen hadn’t found me.” 

Cloud gulped, looking down into his milk, watching a bit of cinnamon spin. “You..You were that worried?”

The door swung open again, this time letting in Genesis and Sephiroth, the latter rushing to Clouds side and drawing him into a soft kiss, gloves hands framing Clouds jaw. 

“Whats this?” Genesis started, “Do I smell self loathing?”

Cloud winced. “Probably.. “

Genesis rolled his eyes and walked over, kissing Clouds forehead. “Just a joke, love. Why wouldn’t we be worried, love. We’ve been dating for two years.”

Cloud sniffled and leaned into Sephiroth’s hold, cheeks smooshing. “Just...figures with me not being SOLDIER-“

“Yet.” Sephiroth murmured.

“- that you wouldn’t be as concerned. I’m not as valuable as other-“

Genesis stopped him with a hand over his mouth. “Cloud. Darling. I love you, but do shut up.” He sighed. 

Clouds teeth clicked and his lips pressed together. 

Genesis nodded once in satisfaction. “Darling. Our being worried, and frankly terrified at seeing you laying in a medbay bed, has absolutely NOTHING, to do with your class or position in this company. “

Cloud’s lip wobbled, but he nodded and rubbed his cold shoulder. The one that had been almost shot, and hosted the IV. “Okay…I don’t think you’d lie about something that big to me.” He admitted. 

Genesis sighed. That was as good as he was going to get. “I’m glad you think that, love. Now. I have a checklist I want you to answer.”

Cloud tilted his head in confusion, but nodded, trusting his lover unconditionally.

Gen smiled. “Good boy-; now, lets get down to business.

1) Are you cold?  
2) How’s your breathing?  
3)I know you’re tired, but I’m being forced to ask  
4)Are you dizzy?”

Cloud went through the list slowly, eyes closed as his brain slowly went through the list. “Umm...yeah but Angeal gave me a blanket, a bit short, very tired thanks for asking, and a little bit?”

Zack frowned and dug his fingers into the back of clouds head, massaging and rubbing at the spikes. “You are swaying a bit.”

Cloud whined and nodded, slumping against Zack’s side carefully. “Yeah. Hungry, too, if we can go anything about that.”

Sephiroth smiled slightly and grabbed the plastic bag he’d placed in his seat as soon as he saw Cloud was awake. “I got you something. I don’t care about any rules- you need actual nutrients, not sludge.”

Cloud flushed, hands shaking as he reached for the chopsticks Seph handed him.

They were snatched from his line of vision, Zack instead hopping onto the bed to sit cross-cross next to the blond's knees. “Need help, Bo?”

Cloud scowled, making all four SOLDIER’s chuckle. “Fuck you. ...but yes.”

Zack hunched over laughing, holding a piece of ootoro up to the blonds mouth. “Come on Cloud, he got your favorite. Besides, all of us have fed you during aftercare anyway.”

The teen scowled, fingers clenching in the blanket as he chewed. “That’s..” he blushed, looking at the wall, and away from four handsome, smirking faces, “That’s different.”

Genesis chuckled, watching the scene with love in his eyes. “I’m going to go see when you can be discharged, lovely. I’d rather you be in our comfy bed rather than..this.” He said, walking to the door. “Do be careful with him, Puppy.”

Zack pouted. “Hey! It’s not like I’m gonna tackle him!”

Sephiroth huffed. “No, you won’t. You’ll kiss him, because you’re happy he’s okay. That kiss will turn into more kisses, and before you know it you’re making out and his IV has been jostled and he’s bleeding internally because of your ..horny. Is that what it's called?”

Angeal bit his lip to hold back a laugh, and nodded. “Yes. That’s exactly what it’s called.”

Zack huffed, crossing his arms. That is, until Cloud whined for more sushi. 

The blond had his mouth open, making a demanding sound and glaring at Zack. 

Zack has realized what Sephiroth meant by his “horny.”

He gave the poor thing more sushi, getting a little smile in return as Cloud chewed. 

“S good sushi.” The teen said as he swallowed. “Where’d you get it, Seph?”

The silverette smirked. “I stole it from Rufus.”

Cloud immediately started choking, Zack patting him on the back a few times until it was gone. “You WHAT?! Seph- you cant just do stuff like that!”

Angeal rolled his eyes. “Rufus gave it to him as soon as he saw how frazzled Seph was and Zack explained what was wrong.” 

Cloud pouted, looking at Sephiroth. “Seph! What if I’d passed out from choking! You’d have been scared, huh?! Don’t do it again while I’m still injured!” 

Sephiroth paled at the thought of Cloud passing out, nodding. “Okay.”

Cloud nodded, opening his mouth for more Sushi just as a nurse walked in, holding a tray of...something.

Genesis walked in behind her, looking excited. Before he looked down. “Is that supposed to be food?” He hissed. 

The nurse nodded, wincing. “Yeah, I can’t really blame ya. Not exactly what I’d call appetizing.”

Angeal crosses his arms. “That’s not exactly what I’d call food.” Both Sephiroth and Zack laughed, and Cloud let out a little huff of amusement. He did not want to eat that.

Genesis grabbed the tray and promptly scraped it into the trash, except for the cup of water. Then handed it back to the nurse. “Here. We’ll handle his meals, okay? Now, check his vitals so we can get him out of here.”

The nurse nodded, rolling her eyes and set in the tray on a nearby table. “Alright, Mr.Rhapsodos. He probably would have been out sooner, had we not been made to clean up so much glass.”

Genesis scowled, subconsciously setting a hand on the pocket that held his Materia. Specifically, his Mastered Fire. “I was told my smallest, Non-SOLDIER lover had been shot. Not where. Not even if he was in the tower. Just that he’d been shot. What did you want me to do, take the elevator?! 

The nurse kept silent as she took out Clouds IV, the blond whimpering. As soon as it was out, she turned on him. “No. But I would have preferred if you’d maybe gone a similar way to one of the other SOLDIERs in your ensemble, like Mr. Hewley. 

Genesis snarled. “Mr.Hewley, was already in the building. I’m not going to jump up 20 flights of stairs when I can just use one long jump. Fuck that.”

The nurse scoffed. “Then clearly you don’t care of other people.”

Genesis’s eyes started to glow harder as his blood flow increased, anger overpowering him. “No, I do care. Just not as much for them, than for my lover who’s been SHOT.” He roared. 

The commander snarled as a hand wrapped around his wrist, jerking away from it and hitting something in the process. His heart cracked at the sad little sound that followed, turning to see Zack holding his nose.

The Commander froze, face falling. He looked at his other lovers, Cloud and Sephiroth focused on Zack while Angeal was taking a few steps towards Genesis. 

The red head bolted before he could do anything else to hurt someone, hiding behind a vending machine to be out of sight if one looked out Clouds door.

He heard Angeal softly saying something about “coming right back” and stepping out of the room. 

Genesis tensed as his lover stepped closer and closer, before finally in front of him. “Gen-“

“I’m sorry, okay?! I got too emotional. That’s what you’re going to make me say to the stupid nurse, right?!”

Angeal frowned, moving forward to hold Genesis in a tight, settling embrace. “No, Gen. Not at all. Even the nurse said she went too far as soon as you walked out. I just want you to go back and explain to Cloud, who’s probably sniffling all olive Sephs jacket, that you’re not angry at him for making you worry. And apologize to Puppy, for hurting his nose.”

Genesis winced when he looked up at Angeal. “Cloud’s...crying?”

Angeal shrugged. “Yes, but not hard. It’s probably just the painkillers they’ve got him in making him loopy and emotional. But I still do want you to apologize, Gen. Everything else was fine, but storming out instead of talking and hurting Zack aren’t okay.”

Genesis buried his face into the crook between Angeals neck and shoulder and nodded. “Okay..just..I’m stressed, after what happened. If that bullet had been even a few centimeters down, it would have gotten his artery. On one of us, it’d be no problem. Hel, on Seph it would barely be a scratch. On Zack it would be worrying, but he’d be back up and bouncing in less than a day. But Cloud...unenhanced and barely any muscle or fat to rely on until he’s fully healed. I’m going to have to start making Dessert again.”

Angeal chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around Genesis’s waist. “All of that is perfectly normal to feel, Gen. No ones gonna blame your for feeling stressed. But storming out wasn’t the best choice. Alright, love?”

Genesis nodded, pressing a kiss to Angeals beard. “Okay..okay, I’ll go back. Is the nurse gone?”

The elder man nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through Gens hair. “Yeah hun, she’s gone. Cloud practically pushed her once she said he could be discharged. We’re probably going to have to force him to stay in bed.”

Genesis chuckled. “I think if we give him half of one of those SOLDIER strength pain killers, he’ll be fine.”

Angeal nodded. “Yeah, that’ll probably keep him hazy for a while.” Genesis laughed. 

“Are you kidding?! He’s gonna try and hold us in with him if he’s on those things. You know how he gets on normal pain meds.” 

Angeal froze. “That’s true...maybe just a fourth of the SOLDIER strength ones.” He mumbled as he started to pull Genesis back to Clouds room.

The little thing was being held by Sephiroth, who looked a bit uncomfortable at being cried on, and Zack was rubbing his back. “Aww, come on Spike. You know Gen would never do that.”

Cloud wiped his eyes with his uninjured arm and hiccuped. “But I-it’s true!” He sobbed.

Zack scowled, grabbing Cloud and laying him down until they were chest to back. “No, it’s not Cloud.”

Genesis frowned, moving forward to cup Clouds cheeks. “What did you say, love? Tell me, hmm? Gen? You can tell me anything, love.”

Cloud looked up at the man hesitantly. “That you’ll get rid of me.”

Genesis opened his mouth to reply. “I would nev-!”

Cloud sat up, in pain and scared. “You said that anything that set you back, you’d destroy! Anything in your path that could stop your progress you’d turn to ash!”

Genesis frowned, thinking back to near a month ago, when he’d been sparring with Sephiroth, and they’d gotten into an argument.

“Anything that gets in my way will BURN! No matter what! No matter what ceases my progress will be crushed beneath my boot!”

Genesis winced. “Love, you’re not halting my progress. My affections are something that push me Forward. Something that gives me even more drive to push myself.”

Cloud sniffled, wiping his eyes. All four lovers vaguely noticed his dilated pupils. His eyes were tracing over the redhead's features. He even scooted forward, pressing his ear to a firm chest. “You’re..you’re not lying..” he mumbled.

Genesis smiled and ran a hand over Clouds spikes. “No precious, I’m not.”

The blond whimpered and shuffled forward to settle in Genesis’s lap, curled into a tiny ball. Genesis chuckled and reached up to pet the blonds back. “Poor thing. Let’s head home, hmm? Back up to the apartment. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Cloud nodded into the Commanders clavicle. “Please?”

Genesis chuckled, passing Cloud to Angeal, standing, and slipping off his coat. “Here, love. You’re shivering.”

Angeal smiled and helped the redhead to wrap it around Cloud, who took a deep inhale of the redheads' cologne. “Mmm..cinnamon.” He giggled. 

Genesis took back the Cadet, smiling and nuzzling into the blonds hair. “Let’s head back.” 

Cloud nodded, turning carefully so he could wrap his legs around Genesis’s waist. They all walked quickly, Zack practically running to the receptionist. “Hello! We’d like to get Cloud Strife discharged, please!”

The receptionist looked up, eyes tired and sighing. He thudded a large stack of papers onto the desk, and looked back to the computer. “Fill those out, and return them to me.”

Sephiroth frowned, before looking to Genesis, who was already pulling out his Materia. Between one second and the next, the papers turned to ash. The receptionist didn’t even look surprised, just pulling out a much smaller stack of papers and handing it to Angeal. “There are the Minimal amount of papers required. Please don’t torch them.”

Angeal nodded, grabbing a pen from the cup and leading their group to the comfy chairs in the corner, made specifically for waiting and filling out papers. He sat with a groan, and crossed his legs. “Alright, let’s finish this quick so Cloud can rest.”

They quickly filled out simple things, like name, height, weight, and- 

Zack gently shook Clouds uninjured arm. “Baby?”

Cloud jerked awake, yawning and rubbing at his neck. “Mm? Wha’ ish it?”

Zack chuckled. “What’s your blood type, Spiky?”

Cloud frowned. “Type..?”

Sephiroth’s lips turned down. “Do you not know your own blood type?”

Cloud pouted. “What the hell is a blood type.”

Angeal sighed. “Go look it up, Zack. It should be in his medical report from when he first entered the SOLDIER program.”

The lieutenant gave him a playful salute and bounced to the receptionist, who sighed. 

Zack looked amused for a second, before coming back. “Our Cloud’s just giving us a bunch of surprises today. He’s AB-.”

Angeal sighed. “Of course he’d be the most rare.”

Sephiroth and Genesis chuckled, the silverette rechif over to run a thumb over Cloud’s knuckles. “Any more questions we need answered.” 

Angeal looked through the papers. “What hospital were you born in, Cloud?”

The blond yawned. “Born at home, with a midwife.”

Angeal nodded. “Alright. Any history of major blood loss?”

Cloud sighed. “When I was 9, I stepped in a wolf trap. Thankfully the mayor had a Cure.”

Zack winced, petting Clouds calves. “Oof. I’ve felt that. On a mission when I was a Third though. Can’t imagine going through it at 9.”

Angeal nodded, frowning and reaching over to stroke Clouds hair. “Any former bullet wounds?”

Cloud thought for a second, sifting through his memory and past the pain killers. “Mm..ah. When I was 12, a hunter thought I was a dove cause of my white t-shirt. He hit me with some birdshot, but most of it missed.”

Angeal marked it down, wincing. “We’re finally getting the stories behind some of these scars, hmm? Understand why you never told us. We would have locked you up somewhere.”

Sephiroth huffed. “As if we’d be able to contain him. He’s a crafty little thing.”

Cloud chuckled and patted Sephiroth's arm. “Thanks for acknowledging my brain.”

Sephiroth kissed the blonds cheek. “It’s the one very major thing you hold over the other Cadets.”

Angeal smiled at the interaction. “Alright Cloudy, few more. Any past broken bones and what were they?”

“Two ribs on my left side, right foot sight side, broken left forearm, broken right forearm, broken left leg,, umm..oh, broken right pinky finger, and a broken nose. Oh, no the just cartilage nevermind. And I popped my shoulder out of place one time.”

Genesis was tense. “What the hell happened?”

“Lots of bullies, and living on a mountain means icy rocks sometimes.” The blond shrugged. He hissed right after, holding his shoulder. “Shit!”

“Okay okay, one more Cloud.”

“Go for it, i want fuckin’ out of here.”

“Any blood family members other than your Ma?”

“None that I know.”

“Well,” Angeal sat the pen down and handed them to Zack, who was there and back in seconds. “Let's mosey then! Time to get you home, sleeping, and being held by one of us while the others handle getting your prescription and rearranging the house so you can reach things easier.”

Cloud frowned as he was lifted, clutching Gens jacket in a tight fist. “You’re gonna rearrange the whole apartment?”

Sephiroth gave a hum of acknowledgement. “You won’t be able to reach up much. Maybe belly button height. So, we have to do some things so you’ll be able to reach everything. You value your independence; it would upset you greatly to have to rely on one of us simply to get a drink. Though it may come to that if you push yourself.”

Cloud frowned, nodding in understanding. “Okay..then let’s get home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angeal stretched as he sat the final cup designated for Only Cloud on the tray they’d set next to the counter. “There we go. Last thing.” He said happily. Everything in the fridge and in the bedroom/bathroom had been set up as well, though the blond would still need help with putting on shirts, if he ever chose to wear one while on leave.

Genesis perked up from where he was letting Cloud nap on his chest. “Oh? Did you remember to put his coffee on the tray as well?”

Angeal nodded. “Everything he could need or want. Other than his Ma’s cookies- I don’t trust him not to gorge himself on them while we’re not home.”

Genesis chuckled. “You’re not wrong. Hopefully he won’t try and reach them. I’d be horrified to come home and find him with a broken leg on top of his shoulder from falling off of a chair.” He speculated. “You put his milk on the bot-?”

Angeal sighed, walking over and kissing Gens forehead. “Yes, I put his soy milk on the bottom shelf too. As well as his other lunches. His IBS shouldn’t act up too much, though if it does we should have someone stay with him just in case. I’d say me. I only have paperwork. No missions for the next month.”

Genesis hummed, smiling as Cloud nuzzled the neck of his coat. “So cute.” He frowned suddenly, glancing at the bottle of medication on the tray. “You don’t think he’ll take too much, do you? He has a fast metabolism. Though obviously not as fast as ours, he could burn through it and have too much in one day.”

The brunette hummed, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “You’re right. Maybe someone could come by every now and then to check on him.” He bit his lip. “Maybe I should stay home, just in-“

Sephiroth came out of the bedroom, shirtless and toweling off the ends of his hair. “You know he’ll only be agitated by it. He’ll see it as him setting you back from your job and go into another slip of depression, trying to ignore his needs so we’ll think he’s fine, and he’ll go back to work in pain. He’ll get hurt on another mission, think he’s even more “useless” than he thought, and try and run off somewhere to not “bring us down with him.””

Angeal and Genesis gave him a look, and Sephiroth huffed. “What, you don’t think about this from time to time?”

The Banorans' eyes met, before they shrugged and nodded in acceptance.

“Honestly, yes.”

“A little bit now that you mention it.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “We’re in agreement then. Unless he asks, we shall not intervene.”

To say Cloud was tired, would be an understatement. He knew his lovers had done his best to get him everything he asked, but right now, he was feeling a bit annoyed.

Reaching for PHS, sitting on the kitchen counter, he could feel the wound reopening the smallest bit. Gens Curaga had healed virtually all of the inside damage, but the entry site was still sore and had a large scab. He tried one more time, before sighing and giving up. If he forced it any longer he’d end up bleeding.

He resigned himself to napping on the couch until Angeal came to check on him instead of looking at Chocobo videos, something he’d hoped would cheer him up; he laid down carefully, draping a throw blanket over himself. Rolled to the left. Rolled to the right. 

Had it always been so cold in the apartment? 

Cloud guessed for people that usually ran at 101 degrees instead of 98 it was fine, but..he sighed and held back shivers. He was constantly being surrounded by said 101 degree mammals, so he had never noticed how cold it was. Often coming home overheated and sweaty from PT had also been a contributing factor.

He glanced at the blanket across the room on Angeal’s recliner. Debating on getting up, and using a foot to drag the quilt across the floor, his teeth started to chatter. That made the decision for him. 

The teen stood shakily, dizzy from iron deficiency and clutching his blanket in his good hand, and walked clumsily to the chair. He’d just gotten the much thicker blanket between his toes when his knee decided to give, sending Cloud to the floor and banging the knee that Hadn’t given against the hardwood floor. He cursed, throwing himself onto his back and whimpering. It was throbbing. 

He scooted back, bracing himself against the chair and dropping the throw to roll up his pant leg. A bruise was already forming on the side of his knee, and when Cloud decided to try and stand, he fell right back on his ass.

He sighed, raising a hand to rub through his hair. “Gaiadamnit. How the fuck an I gonna con...my walkie!” He grinned.

Slowly and painfully, he scooted himself into the bedroom. Snatching the Walkie talkie up from the floor, he found the channel Sephiroth used for when he was in the middle of battle, in case they wanted him to return, he pressed down the button. “Sephiroth?? You there?”

It was a few seconds before- 

“Cloud?! What the Hel are you doing on your Walkie? You should be resting!”

The blond chuckled nervously at Zack’s voice. “Well you see-“

“You didn’t reopen your wound, did you?!”

“No Zack, I-“

“You fell and have a concussion?!”

“Well- kinda? I did-“

“OH GAIA YOU DIDN’T FALL OFF OF A CHAIR DID YOU SPIKY?! HOLD ON I'M CALLING ‘GEAL!”

After that, no matter how many times he tried to explain, he got no response. What finally DID happen however, was a 280 pound wall of muscle breaking in their door and yelling for him.

“CLOUD?! WHERE ARE YOU BABY?!”

“‘Geal! I’m over-“

He didn’t have the time to finish his sentence before he was scooped up and being laid on the couch, fingers are fully pressing on the back of his head.

“What the fuck- Zack told me you had a fucking concussion! What happened?!”

Cloud chuckled at the mans rare cursing, knowing he was scared and concerned, though bad, was making Cloud feel better about their relationship. The realization they really were worried soothing him.

“I don’t have a concussion ‘Geal, but I do-“

“Your broke your leg?!”

Angeal felt over Clouds leg, the blond hissing when he brushed over his right knee. “‘Geal, please- I think I just bashed it really hard. Not broken.”

Angeal started asking questions, barely letting him answer before going to the next.  
“When?!”

“About 8 minutes ago.”

“Why?!”

“Tried to grab a blanket with my foot and my knee have out.”

“We’re you that cold?!”

“My teeth were chattering, so...yeah. My teeth haven’t chattered since I left Nibelheim. What do you have the thermostat on?” 

Angeal looked sheepish. “Around 55…”

Cloud sat up in the mans arms, ignoring the tug on his shoulder. “And you left me alone here without a thicker blanket on me?!”

Angeal frowned. “You never said anything about it, so we figured Nibelheim had kinda..acclimated you to it.”

Cloud crossed one arm over his chest. “I never complained because you guys run hot and refuse to let me go when we’re at home! You’re literally my personal heaters!”

Angeal winced. “I’ll grab you Gens old blanket. It had a little apple orchard pattern embroidered on it. Quite cute.”

Cloud smiled. “Really? It sounds nice. How warm is it?”

The SOLDIER smirked. “Of all 5 second class SOLDIERs who went on an extermination mission near icicle inn, only two came back without frostbite. Me, and Gen.”

The teen smiled at the story. “Really? Now I have to see it!”

The commander nuzzled Cloud’s spikes. “I’ll grab it for you. It’s just folded up in the closet. I’ll be right back, babe.”

He set Cloud on the couch and hurried off, having to go on his toes just a bit to grab the cream and red colored cloth.

“Back. One more question, Cloud.”

The blond was resting against the arm of the couch. “Uh huh?”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Cloud pouted and looked to the kitchen. “Whoever carried my PHS back sat it on the counter. I almost popped by scab trying to reach it.” He huffed. 

Angeal frowned and hurried to grab it. “Two missed calls and five texts from Zack, three calls and seven texts from Gen along with a voicemail, and two texts from Seph.” 

He brought it to Cloud, who looked nervous. “Better look at those texts from Gen first.”

The teen nodded, opening the device and wincing. 

“Gen🔥❤️: Good morning, littlebird. Are you awake?” 9:08 AM

“Gen🔥❤️: You mustn’t sleep the whole day away Cloud. Rest is important, but you need to drink plenty of water.” 10:45 AM

“Gen🔥❤️: Darling?” 11:37 AM

“Gen🔥❤️: Have you eaten lunch yet, Dove?” 12:04

“Gen❤️🔥: Cloud?! Love please answer- I just heard Zack yelling and Angeal sprinted down the hall” 1:36 PM

“Gen:❤️🔥: If you don’t reply in the next 10 minutes I’m coming to find you!” 1:40 PM

“Gen❤️🔥: If this is some sort of joke I’m going to lock you up in the Turk Offices for an hour! I didn’t think you’d actually fall off a chair!” 1: 43 PM”

A new one buzzed his phone as he was reading. 

“Gen❤️🔥: That’s it. I’m coming home.” 1:50 PM

Cloud yelped and almost dropped his phone, finally pressing call and raising it to his ear. 

*click* 

“Gen?! Don’t come home! I’m fine, my knee just gave out! I didn’t fall off of a chair!”

“Is Angeal there?!”

The brunette chuckled. “It’s true, Gen. Its okay if he uses Moms gifted blanket, right?”

Genesis sputtered. “Of course! Why wouldn’t he?! Is he that cold?! Check his fingers and toes Angeal!”

Cloud giggled, taking the phone back. “I’m freezing them off as we speak, Mr. Furnace! Who set their thermostat to 50 degrees?!”

“50?! Fucks sake- I told Zack to stop messing with it! I had it at 70 before we left. I’m gonna go beat his ass!”

Cloud paled. “Please don’t! I’m okay now, Angeal’s here and he’s helping me with my knee and my shoulder!”

Genesis went silent for a few seconds. “The hell happened to your knee?!”

Cloud sighed. “I was trying to grab another blanket, and since I couldn’t raise my arm and didn’t want to let go of my blanket I tried to use my foot. My other knee gave out though and I kinda..bashed it really hard. Angeal doesn’t have a cure on him so we’re kinda just waiting for you to get home.”

The blond looked up from his spot on the couch as Angeal walked out of the kitchen carrying an ice pack wrapped in a dish towel. It was set and wrapped around his knee, the teen biting his lip at the cold. “Damnit- that hurts.”

Angeal huffed. “You should have just dropped the other blanket.”

“And how was I supposed to pick that one up?! My knee would have just given out from standing up!”

Genesis called out from over the phone, annoyed. “Hey! If you’re going to argue, do it once Cloud’s cured and you check his shoulder. I don’t trust him to not have popped the scab reaching for his PHS.” 

Angeal suddenly tensed, glancing at Clouds shoulder. “You’re not wrong. Would you mind me checking your shoulder, Cloud?”

Cloud frowned. “I didn’t hurt it. I would know if I broke it.”

Angeal sighed. “I know baby, but sometimes you push things off and end up even more hurt.”

The teen sneered. “You don’t trust me?!”

Angeal crossed his arms. “Cloud, you didn’t tell us about a puncture wound in your hand cause you didn’t think we’d care once. Because we were eating DINNER.”

Cloud huffed and turned over. “You aren’t touching me. I didn’t break it and there nothing you can do to Make me show you.”

Angeal frowned. “Fine. Then stand up.”

The blond froze. Before crossing one of his own arms across his chest. “Fine! You’ll see. I’m just fine.”

He didn’t make it half way, pushing himself up with his arm, before he was falling again, hissing and using his good arm to touch both his shoulder and knee. It was swollen and felt hot to the touch. Just from the look on Angeal’s face, Cloud could tell he was screwed.

The teen groaned and let his head lay on the front of the couch. “Oh boy. A bum leg AND a bum arm. What’s next, a broken neck?”

His lover sighed and hauled him up. “Just wait for Gen to get here with the cure. He gently set Cloud back on the couch. “Let me see?”

The cadet sighed and nodded. “Go ahead..not like I could actually stop you.”

Angeal shrugged, and rolled up the blonds sweatpants to check his knee first. “Oh Gaia, Cloud...you didn’t break it but you popped it out of place.”

Cloud whimpered. “S...so you have to pop it back in?”

The elder nodded. “Yeah, I do baby. He grabbed a blanket, folded it, and put it in between Clouds teeth. “Bite, baby.”

Cloud did as told, shaking in fright. He gave the okay with a head nod.

Angeal patted Cloud’s thigh gently, and braced his hands against his lover's knee. “One..Two…”

A loud “POP” rant out in the room, and Angeal looked up just in time to see Cloud pass out, eyes rolling back.


End file.
